Bread is the thing
by hesmus
Summary: Taking photos of cute ducks is always fun, and feeding them is even funnier.


Sanji held his phone tightly in his hands, staring intensively at the little screen. He desperately tried to take a picture of ducklings which waddled around on the grass. He tried to stay as still as possible, sometimes he dared to take a small step forward but stilled again immediately when the ducklings startled too much.

The blond was about to take the best photo, but just when he pressed the button on the side of the phone, a piece of bread landed on the ground. Of course the tiny birds went crazy, attacking the bread at the same time, and ruining Sanji's photo and giving him a sour face.

"Could you stop fucking throwing the shitty bread of yours when I'm trying to take a photo?!" the cook roared at the man across the small grass field.

"What? I'm just feeding them. You can't forbid me," Zoro shot back with a cocky smirk on his face.

Oh, how Sanji wished he had a loaf of bread right now to throw at his boyfriend's face. Then maybe rub it on his face to wipe that annoying smirk off.

"But I want to take photos before the ducks leave!"

"Shh, don't be so loud. You're scaring them away," Zoro said calmly and dropped small crumbs of bread on the ground for the ducklings, and even for their parents which waddled closer as well.

Sanji let out a frustrated groan. Why was Zoro always being so difficult? However, he didn't let the grass head stop him. With newfound determination he took his phone again and furiously started taking photos of the ducks, as many as possible. He had to walk after them so that he didn't need to zoom in so much. Sooner than he noticed, he was standing almost right in front of Zoro and… they were surrounded by a loud flock of hungry ducks.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Sanji muttered, lifting his eyes at the greenhead who still some bread left.

"They just love me so much," Zoro exclaimed dramatically, earning a hit from his boyfriend.

"Don't be ridiculous. They probably just saw your hair and thought it was real grass. Too bad for the ducks though," the blonde man said with a shrug and ruffled said green hair.

Zoro let out a snort before shoving Sanji, who chuckled in satisfaction. Sanji then turned his attention back to his phone, looking through the photos. His smile dropped as he saw them one by one. Most of them were blurry and out of focus thanks to the overly energetic ducks. Damn it. Sanji's shoulders sunk in defeat. He just wanted at least one good photo to put it as his background and show it to Chopper who would absolutely love it. Then a plan B hit him. The bread.

"Oi, Zoro. Give me some of the bread."

"Huh? No way! I bought it! I'm feeding the ducks!" Zoro argued, pressing the remaining of the bread possessively against his chest.

"Idiot, I'm going to feed them too! That way I will get better photos."

Zoro pouted for a short moment before an evil grin spread on his face.

"Come get it then if you want it so much."

Sanji groaned in frustration. He wasn't up for playing Zoro's stupid games. However, he still wanted that bread and the ducks seemed to slowly lose their interest as no one was giving them food. Damn. With one quick movement Sanji sneaked his arm around the green head's neck after putting his phone away. Zoro's face was confused but Sanji didn't give him much time to think further. He smashed their lips together maybe a bit too hard for a public place. The kiss was passionate enough to distract the miss head. He didn't even notice the bread disappearing from his hand as the blond's delicious lips slid against his, those perfect teeth gently nibbling them too.

Zoro was already completely lost in the kiss when Sanji finally pulled away.

"Ha, got it!" the curly brow exclaimed in glee while holding the bread high in the air.

He used Zoro's confused and flustered state for his favour and ran off before the marimo could get the bread back. Soon enough, said man managed to pull himself together to realise the situation. The fucker took his bread!

"Oi! Give it back!" he shouted and darted after Sanji.

The blond man only laughed and kept running around the park, successfully gathering weird looks.

"Come and get it, moss ball!"

Of course those two never could do anything in an easy way.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for nofreedonlove for beta reading this! And also, happy belated birthday exzire! This is your present! OuO Hope you like it XD_**


End file.
